


Spy Game (Jonathan Pine/fem!reader)

by Callendra



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a spy and so is Jonathan. You are targetting the same man, but not for the same mission. A confrontation is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Game (Jonathan Pine/fem!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Post - The Night Manager.  
> I hope you will enjoy!

                                                                   

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon, releasing its last rays of light onto the clouds and colouring them in orange, and yellow and pink. Florence was a breathtaking city at dusk. From the rooftop terrace you had a nice view of the gorgeous sky and the Italian urban area but your attention was focused elsewhere.

Laughter was erupting from painted lips, expensive champagne coated the tongues exchanging pleasantries. False warmth, false trust, hiding underlying danger. This was your world and you knew how to slither through it. A long split cocktail dress moulded your curves perfectly, subtle make-up embellished your eyes and lips. You were surveying the guests, the waiters and the host: the Senate candidate Marcello Anconi, your mission. Yet tonight he wasn’t your target. A tall blond man was engaged in a light conversation with Anconi, who clearly appreciated his participation. Sharp cheekbones, strong jaw, expressive blue eyes, thin lips, it was very hard not to find this man attractive. Actually, he easily outshone everyone else on this terrace, from his looks, his charm and his eloquence. You needed to have a little talk with him.

Jonathan was playing his part perfectly. Three years had passed since Richard Roper’s fall, three years of collaboration with the MI6 and Angela Burr. He knew how to catch and keep attention on him just so he would arouse curiosity and interest. He knew when to withdraw and observe silently and when to shine. So there he was, laughing and smiling, catching Anconi’s attention. Of course, half of the work had been done before hand, but now was the time to show that he was worthy stealing some time from the senator-to-be. As he looked around after a new comment his gaze immediately locked with yours. He hadn’t noticed you before and he realized he didn’t know who you were. There was something very appealing in the way you looked back at him, something familiar and intriguing. A charming grin formed on his thin lip, before he looked back at his interlocutors.

The moment the handsome man had fixed his eyes on yours, a seductive smile had spread on your lips. A mix of a calculating and enticing drop of sensuality you knew how to display, and a genuine expression of the attraction you felt for him. You would gladly let this man pin you against the wall and roughly grope your womanhood while his teeth would sink into your neck. You would gladly let him hold you down onto your bed, spread your legs wide and ravish you with his fingers and tongue. You were not one to beg for your life or for mercy, your job had trained you to withstand any torment until you would draw your last breath. But for him you would beg. You would beg for him to let you come over and over again on his hard cock. A very familiar and pleasant heat was beginning to gather down your lower-belly, you had to refrain your naughty mind for now. Business first, pleasure after.

Jonathan moved away from Anconi, offering to refill their drinks at the bar. In fact, he needed a moment to collect his thoughts and think about his next move. He also wanted to know who this mysterious woman was. You had efficiently invaded his mind. He glanced at the spot he last saw you, only to find it empty. He considered scanning the terrace, but that would be far from discreet on his part. He couldn’t afford risking to rise your suspicion in anyway, not as long as he knew nothing about you. He froze suddenly as he felt a presence right behind him.

“Meet me at the Salvoy Hotel, room 213, in one hour, Mr Rees.” you whispered into his ear, your heels allowing you to reach high enough for your hot breath to caress his skin. Your voice held a mix of sensuality and firmness a man in his position could hardly dismiss.

When he turned around to put a face on those words, you only addressed him a knowing smile before you walked away. Jonathan eyed you intently, one eyebrow risen warily. He was on the verge of going after you when Anconi’s voice rose to call him. He offered him a smile of his composition and approached with the drinks, his mind still focused on you.

—-

Sitting on the bed of your hotel room, you waited for your special guest to arrive. You had very little doubt he wouldn’t come. You rose when you finally heard incoming footsteps, followed suit by knocking on the door. You knew better than to open the door yourself, he could very well pin you against the wall. Wasn’t it what you wished for? All in good times. You invited him in and waited for him to come inside and close the door.

“We have a little problem, Mr Pine.” you said, immediately cutting off any bullshit. Start crossed his features for a short moment, before he composed himself a hard face. Yet, it didn’t seem to reach his eyes entirely. “We need you to drop it. It would make things really easier if you called your bosses and asked them to extract you out of Florence.” you informed him, strolling closer to him.

“Who do you work for?” he asked carefully, his deep and smooth voice alone increasing your desire for him. He didn’t move but he was clearly on his guard.

“We know that your government wants Anconi out of the way, but it would be very profitable for the CIA to have him as a senator for a while, before he is a replaced by a more fitting candidate.” you explained, now less than five feet away from him.

“I can’t and I won’t. I have just managed to gain his trust, I won’t back away now. If you have any problem with this, you will have to contact my bosses.” he retorted calmly but firmly.

You let out a soft thoughtful hum, now a mere dozen of inches away from his body. You suddenly grabbed his nape and attempted to push him against the wall. He reacted quickly and swiftly switched your positions, pinning you against the cold surface. Exactly what you wanted. Some rough, physical proximity. His hand was firmly pressed against your throat, just enough to let the threat sink in. A strong spark of arousal burst into your lower-belly at this display of dominance, oh you wanted him to take charge now.

Jonathan stared at you intensely, ready to block or dodge any new assault. He could feel your warmth so close to his chest, within his reach. Adrenaline had rushed through his body, and this feeling coupled to your perfume, your alluring gaze and the stunning view of your cleavage… it was awakening other desires and urges.

“I won’t back off. But from what you said we have similar objectives. Ultimately we want him out of the way. How long does the CIA need him as a senator?” he asked, his dilated pupils going from your eyes to your tempting mouth.

“Hum… two months at most. Just enough time to make him do what we want.” you answered, adding a little seductive undertone to your voice. “I suggest a collaboration. You stay inside and do your job, but you make sure to delay his fall enough for us to step in. Does that seem fair?” you leaned closer to him, your lips a few inches away from his thin and appetizing ones.

“It sounds reasonable.” he agreed, his cock twitching with his growing desire. “What’s your name?” he inquired now, his gaze dropping to your cleavage once more, his free hand resting so close to your hip against the wall.

“Perfect. ___.” you replied in a whisper. Was it your real name or one of your numerous false identities? Only you knew it. You reached up and bit down his neck.

A jolt of arousal crashed into his crotch and his cock came alive. He pushed you back against the wall and captured your lips in a rough and demanding kiss. You smirked against his mouth, your hands already working on pushing his light jacket down his shoulders. Until he grabbed your wrists and pinned them tightly against the wall. You breathed in deeply, satisfied. He pressed his chest against yours in need of carnal intimacy. Until now, you had been the one with the upper hand on the situation. He wanted, needed to reverse the trend and get control over the situation, over you.

He took a step back and span you around face first against the wall. For a few seconds he let his lustful blue eyes roam over your back, down to the roundness of your ass. He unzipped your dress in a swift motion, watching as the cocktail dress fell into a pool like a waterfall of fabric. His breathing got heavier at the sight of your naked skin, your bum only covered by your laced panties. His hardness throbbed with the desire to claim you. A swift move of his fingers and the clasp of your bra opened. He pressed his chest against your naked back, one of his hands reaching around to grab your breast. You exhaled shakily, tilting back your head. He grabbed a hold of your hair and tilted your head to the side. Your neck now exposed, he buried his face against your skin to kiss and suck and nip. His large hand squeezed your breast, turned your nipple into a little peak. You felt his hips rocking against yours. Firmly, confidently. To increase his arousal and yours.

He stepped back, pulling you along with him, and roughly guided you onto the bed. You gasped loudly, grinning at his domineering behaviour as you found yourself on all fours. He took off his tie and wrapped the fabric around your wrists in a eight shape. Bound like this, you were undeniably at his mercy, regardless of your skills. And you loved it.

“Don’t move.” he ordered as he stood behind you, taking in the sight of your body from this new angle. His cock was begging to be released from his trousers now, already leaking with pre-cum.

He hastily removed his jacket and his shirt and the rest followed soon after. Glancing over your shoulders, you could admire the well defined muscles on his chest, the soft hairs on his slightly tanned skin. You wanted to touch him, but you needed his cock inside you even more. His thick and long engulfed cock. He came closer and within a second his body was draped over yours. His erection was now pressing against your covered ass, smearing pre-cum. His hand reached around your belly and between your legs. You were so wet. He growled in your ear with anticipation. His long fingers sneaked under the fabric and found your clit. You moaned in pleasure, pressing back against him. He was breathing heavily against your neck, his strong muscles rubbing against your back. You pussy was aching with need now. It was screaming for him to fuck you.

Suddenly you lost the warm of his skin and the caress of his fingers. He walked beside you. “Crawl to the headboard.” he commanded and watched as you eagerly did so, meanwhile picking up one of the items he had discarded.

As he came to your right you looked up, only to see him wrap his belt around the tie and fix it to the headboard. You weren’t going anywhere until he untied you. You licked your red lips. He moved back behind you and tore apart the last piece of clothing left on you. Your pale skin was so enticing. He grabbed your cheeks and spread them, watching your juices leaking down your thighs. You would look even sexier with red marks of his hands on your cheeks. And you needed a correction. Only after this he would really consider working with you.

A sharp and burning pain radiated through your left buttock. You cried out, your back arching. You pushed your ass up a little more, you wanted more. His hand collided with your ass again, this time reddening your other cheek. The cry of pain you let escape caused his cock to throb with a new wave of arousal. He licked his lips at the sight of his hand print appearing on your skin.

“If we are to work together, you’ll have to tell me everything you know.” he said huskily, his breathing loud and deep.

“I will only tell you what you need to know, you know that Jonathan…” you replied seriously, but with a smirk on your lips.

This answer earned you a new hit, harder this time. You breathed out a little shakily as a shiver of arousal and pain coursed through you, only feeding your excitation. His palm kept landing on your skin, with every strike his cock begging a little more to be buried deep inside you. The strokes of his own hand were no longer enough. After the twelfth slap, he couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed the tip of his cock against your pussy and penetrating you in one deep thrust. He gave you no time to adjust to his very decent size, setting a rough pace already.

Holding onto your restraints you panted and groaned. The initial pain and discomfort had soon melted into the growing pleasure as he shoved his cock back into you. You felt yourself shoved into the mattress with every of his thrusts. You soon started to rotate your hips and with each thrust his tip reached a different spots inside you. Sweat was breaking on the heated skin of your two bodies. Skin smacking against skin, moans and pants filled the room. The smell of sex was surrounding you, trapping you in a sinful atmosphere. Oh how much you loved it, and so did he.

“Yes! Yes, Jonathan!” you chanted in bliss, the pressure in your core tightening with the conjoined movements of your sexes. The bruising grip of his fingers, the bewitching sound of his moans, the overwhelming sensations in your pussy… all this was edging you closer and closer to your orgasm.

He leaned over your body once again, catching your earlobe between his teeth. “Ask for it.” he groaned into your ear, while his hand moved between your legs, rubbing your pleasure centre.

“Make me come! Please!” you begged hoarsely, your mouth dry from your heavy breathing.

He straightened and started pounding into you harder and faster. His free hand crashed down onto your right butt cheek, renewing the pain and intensifying the beautiful red colour. Your walls were contracting around his hard cock. His own climax was approaching fast. A few more thrusts of his hips and your body tensed, your pussy convulsing in ecstasy. The sensation triggered his own release. A deep moan escaped his parted thin lips as he emptied his load inside of you, his handsome features marked with his bliss. He stilled inside you, panting, and he pulled out of you. He took a few seconds to recover before he freed you from your bounds. He lied down on his back, his eyes closed. You felt utterly contented, satiated. You crawled on top of Jonathan and smirked down at him, only to be greeted by his calm and searching eyes.

“I think we will work very nicely together, Mr Andrew Rees.” you cooed, smiling at him.

He studied you a short moment before a smile spread on his lips. “I certainly hope so.”


End file.
